Episode 9276 (16th October 2017)
Plot Simon and Amy find Summer lying on the ground. Amy gets help from Peter. Seb asks Phelan for a key to the safe in the yard in case anything ever happens to him. Phelan dismisses the possibility. Daniel tells Sinead that he was put back on births, marriages and deaths at the Gazette after he failed to deliver his story on Calcutta Street. Sinead admits that she always thinks about how things could have been. Billy calls her from Chesney's phone and tells her he's collapsed. She rushes off without letting Daniel know. Chesney and Summer are taken to hospital in separate ambulances. Simon sheepishly hands Billy the cigarette, saying he doesn't know what's in it. Daniel commiserates with Kate, admitting that he still loves Sinead. Kate confesses that she's also interested in a friend who's attached. Peter and Toyah get the truth out of Simon, Amy, Aadi and Asha by threatening to go to the police. Todd and Billy are informed that Summer smoked spice and could die. Sinead and Cathy keep vigil at Chesney's bedside and learn that he has an infection from a fragment of glass which was left in his body. Sinead is consumed with guilt for being with Daniel in Chesney's hour of need. Liz goes out with Tom Ridley. They discuss the success of their plan to get Liz out of doing the donkey work at the Rovers. Todd and Billy agree that they mustn't fall out, for Summer's sake. Billy is scared that she'll never wake up. Liz tells Peter and Toyah that she won Tom round with great difficulty. Jacqui Ainsworth phones the couple with the news that she's pregnant with their baby. Sinead asks Kate to tell Daniel to stay away from her in future. Peter tells Billy that Simon supplied the cigarette. He dismisses it as a dare gone wrong but Billy refuses to let Simon off the hook so easily and sees red, knocking Peter to the floor. Peter is shocked by his out-of-character behaviour. Angie asks Jude to get Mary to back off. Billy and Todd are relieved when Summer comes to. Billy covers when Todd spots blood on his knuckles. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Doctor - Mudassar Dar *Tom Ridley - Peter Piper Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Jason's Construction - Office and balcony *Weatherfield General - A&E, Chesney's room and Summer's room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon’s confession that he supplied Summer with the cigarette creates conflict between Peter and Billy; and Sinead blames herself for Chesney's situation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,880,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes